Magical Moments from Mckinley
by PygmypuffNargles
Summary: Mckinley Memories is a next generation story set in Tina and Mikes future. Although its more of a 2nd generation as they are as old as your gran : Mikes grandaughters head off to hogwarts, and what does that mean? Mike was a wizard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is me _AdminLavenderBrown_! i admin a Harry Potter facebook page, and i also write fanfiction! This is a very short first chapter but my others are a _lot_ longer! :)**

** harrypotterlightningscar**

**Chapter 1**

Generations from now, 7 young wizards stood on platform 9 ¾ to await their journey to Hogwarts. As they stood by each other they shot nervous glances across the platform to their guardians.

The old cream colour of the bricks reminded Jo of the pictures her grandmother had shown her before she passed. The musty antique aroma of the train carriages floating above their heads tingle her nose, these carriages had been there ever since the Great War. Apparently it was the carriage which the amazing George Weasley jinxed. It never came down, and it never will. He put it up there to remind everyone of his brother, Fred, that he would never forget him.

The red, yellow and green flashes of the carriages caught Jo's eye at least three times as she scanned the station for her new owl Emmet was supposed to bring her. Caroline caught a glimpse of Jo as she walked swiftly past, but abruptly stopped infront of Jo exclaiming "Jo! For heaven's sake I wondered where you had gotten too!" Caroline was in her 7th year at Hogwarts, she specializes in the history of Hogwarts, ironically her favourite book is 'Hogwarts a history' No surprise there, if you ever have a question on the Great war, talk to Carol. "Mother's been worried sick, not to mention your Gran! She only found out you were a witch a week ago and then you disappear?" Jo could see this was no time to point out that granddad was standing right behind her, but she cared not to interrupt her rant. "Grandpa Mike already kno-"

"Knows what? About you and Graham? Please back at McKinley I had my fair share of relationship choices"

""For a 72 year old you sure do have quite amazing hearing papa"

"Please, girls, board the train, I won't tell anyone about you two if you don't mention me apperating in my condition"

"Of course not papa" Jo replied before Carol could as she took a step over the gap to the Hogwarts express. Her first Magical Step.

Their Granddad, mike had way too many secrets to keep hidden forever. There were even some Tina never knew. Until this day he wanted to speak these words to her "Honey, I'm a wizard."

**Well there it is! They're is more to come i promise you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone this is me _AdminLavenderBrown_! i admin a Harry Potter facebook page, and i also write fanfiction! This is a very short first chapter but my others are a _lot_ longer! :)**

** harrypotterlightningscar**

**Chapter 2**

'Her hair was a plum colour, much like her sisters. Long, Dark, Beautiful' thought another young wizard called Thomas. As he watched her sister rant on at her, he felt pity, not for her but for himself. He was an only child, a single parent. No Gran or Papa, just him and dad. He longed for companionship. The stream 321of smoke poured down the station like starved dogs, Thomas was surprised how the bricks in the walls never stained. This was so antique. Far from the foam walls of the sanctuary. He had only met his dad twice; then again Jo and Caroline had never met their parents, Just Paul their Guardian. They never knew it, but they all had this in common. As Jo boarded the train her mouth dropped, she had never seen such an old fashioned steam train before. At the usual kings cross the trains are bullet shaped, clean, and white. The inside of the train felt like home, musty, but clean, magically clean. Jo walked through the tunnelling corridor of the train, dozens of compartments on her left, teeming with excitable students. As she wondered through the train, a familiar voice rang out "Anything from the trolley dear?" She couldn't believe it. 'How is she alive?' she thought. "Magic." Jo jumped. The voice came from a squat boy, ginger hair and an informative look on his face. "She'll live as long as the train does"

"Wait- I thought that" Jo used a puzzled look and a questionable tone as she spun round,

"I know, I'm sorry I forget sometimes-"

There was an even more confused look on Jo's face, "Thomas! Hey! I haven't seen you in months! I bet that gets a little annoying around muggles eh?"

"Huh? Yeah... So you got bought here too?"

"Yup... It's weird..."

The clatter of the train rammed through Thomas's brain, almost like a doll penetrating his forehead. Tom had never been on a train like this before, he felt so dizzy, the sleek bullet trains made no noise or vibrations like the tracks over the aqueduct. Suddenly hi Cabin door opened, Jo walked in demanding how he could read her mind, she had asked around, it wasn't normal thing wizards do, like she had thought before when she was safe in the sanctuary. Tom didn't know what to say, Paul sad never to tell the real reason, should he tell her? What did Paul say? 'Only those who you can trust'

"I can't tell you sorry"

"Well don't be doing it again anytime soon! I thought you were over with that! Jo replied sitting down beside him. The musty smell of the fabric seats reminded her of the library, her favourite place. "So where you from?" says Jo,

"Yorkshire... and the sanctuary of course" Jo had never really been able to talk to him properly before..

"You don't have an accent though?"

"No, I never really picked one up."

"Oh, ok."

"Hey, did you actually want anything from the trolley?" Inquired Tom "I can still catch her if you want"

"No really its fine" Thomas had nothing else to say, so he kind of just sat there awkwardly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Heard from Emmet recently then Tom?" Jo piped up. As the train puffed on.

"No not really, I tend to keep to myself..."

By Jo's surprise Emmet Burst into the cabin, looking a little out of breath."Blimey Jo! I was waiting on the platform for ages until the train began to leave! I Thought you would meet me!"

"OH! Dam. Sorry! I said bye to my Papa then Caroline my sister pulled me away and-"

"It's ok, really, I just wanted to give you this" Emmet held his fist out, waved his wand, opened his hand and a small gold cage appeared on his hand. Inside was a tiny what looked like a white and tan rat.

"Oh! She's so dear!" Jo couldn't believe her eyes, she hadn't seen a pet rat before, only the cat sized ones around the back alleys, and any rumers about the past Pettigrew rat who strangled himself. Not a good expeiriance. But this little rat was like no other. "Where ever did you get them?"

"Let's just say I know a guy... Paul said not to tell"

'Ah yes. Paul again.' Jo thought, he was their head guardian at the sanctuary. Most of the 7 kids there are looked after their grandparents or older siblings.  
"So, what are you going to call her?" Emmet inquired as he carefully took her out the gold cage and plopped her into Jo's hand. "She'll get bigger, she's nearly 9 weeks"

"Hhhmm.. I'll have to think about that, get to know her."

"ok then, let me know when you decide"

Jo had nearly completely forgotten about tom, he was sitting next to the window, minding his own business staring out across the vast hills and rivers. Emmet said he had to go and he left the cabin to go and sit with his friends and probably Carol.

"Hey, Tom, are you ok? You're a bit quiet."

"Yea... I've been thinking it'll get really hard to keep it a secret when I'm at Hogwarts" He babbled out. The babbling continued, "I just have to tell someone!"

"Whoa! Ok! What mate?"

"It's a long story, Paul said I could tell those I could trust, and I think I trust you enough, more than anyone else." Jo could tell she would be here for a while. But she let him continue. "Have you noticed how all, all our parents-" he said the word cautiously as though it was a sacred word "Are dead?" Jo nodded. "Well then do you think anyone else saw there was something peculiar about us. I read minds. Emmet hides objects and reappears them. Carol-"

"Yes, I get the idea," Jo ushered him on.

"well then. I need to tell you, it was no accident we all ended up at the sanctuary. The sanctuary was set up to protect us. Ever since the rise in America, I know you don't know about this, so I will continue. Wizards were discovered a few decades back, most were secretly assassinated. The government didn't like them. Unnatural they said. Disgusting. Anyway. Us seven's parents died that year, much like those who were killed off by voldemort, but this time, we were saved. Bought to England, we were raised by Paul, and our grandparents, you see, they were defended under the Pension Protesters. So were immune to bullets, injections and electricity like our parents were not. Sad really. The Sanctuary was set up here to protect us, we are not normal Jo, we are unique, special, we are wizards, yes, but we have special abilities. Like parseltoungue, what wizards had way back? In the sanctuary, we were raised and cared for until we were old enough to be here. Carol and Emmet swore to Paul never to tell. And so did I, I found out about this when I heard about the rising from Carols friend. Shouldn't of really."

"Wait, why wasn't there a rising anywhere else?"

"well, apparently, the great Rambi charmed all non wizards to believe anything about wizards from America in the news, or word by mouth to either be a completely different story or a hoax. Like a complex Obliviate charm."

"ah.. ok... right.." Jo tried to get her head round it. It was all buzzing in her mind. So much information. So little brain capacity. " OUCH!"

"what?"

"Dam! I forgot about her in your tale!" Jo glanced at the little rat in her palm which had obviously woken up, and didn't like being ignored. She was peering up at her, almost that look which said 'Give me a name, name, naaaaame!'

"Oh! I can't stand it she needs a name now!"  
"Hmm... What about Rambi? She was a very powerful wizard! Perfect for such a headstrong little girl"

"Yea, ok, that sounds nice. Hi Rambi!" Jo replied as she leant down to stroke Rambi. She looked happy. Happy to have a home.

"so... off to Hogwarts we go!"

"Yes! Away!" They both chuckled laughing at each others faces they were pulling as the Train pulled into the station. Ready for their adventure.


End file.
